


Tell Me You Don't Care

by SolavellanHell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Rewrite, Dragon Age Headcanons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Light Angst, Rewrite, Sad Ending, Solavellan Fluff Friday, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolavellanHell/pseuds/SolavellanHell
Summary: A small rewrite of the ending of the Crestwood break up scene between Solas and Lavellan. Dialogue is still canon, but their actions are flushed out in a more fulfilling, heart-wrenching way. At least to me. ;)~I have never written anything before, but this moment was just playing over and over in my head so I had to get it out into words. Please indulge me.
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Tell Me You Don't Care

"Tell me you don’t care."

"I can’t do that."

"Tell me I was some casual dalliance so I can call you a coldhearted son of a bitch and move on!"

_Lavellan shoves Solas three times as she speaks, each one increasing in intensity, but on the third, Solas cannot bare it any longer. He catches her right wrist and raises it up near his shoulder, holding it tightly - not enough to hurt her, but tightly enough so that she will not easily break away. His face is stone except his lip, which betrays a momentary quiver._

_She freezes - not as much in shock, but in hope. She dares not breathe._

_He leans forward ever so slightly, shifting his weight forward into his right foot, and pulling her wrist slightly higher and closer to his neck - his firm grip unwavering. He can feel her pulse pounding in his fingertips. If this were the balcony of the Winter Palace, it might look as though he were about to lead her in a dance._

_He looks down directly into her watery eyes with an intensity that is fierce but not threatening. Suddenly, his stone features crack and a softness peeks through. His eyes begin to squint, and with tightened, downturned lips he inhales deeply through his nose - every ounce of his self-discipline willing away the possibility of a tear falling from his own eyes._

_He exhales. She still hasn't breathed._

_He gently raises his right hand to her cheek and brushes it tenderly with his knuckles - as tenderly as he ever had in the past. His head tilts to the side and then slightly forward, as if he is being pulled by some magical force in towards that cheek. All the while his other hand's stern grip on her wrist still does not waiver. He is split in right two and his body is mimicking this._

_His heart is now only half stone - the feel of her soft, sweet, warm, still-glowing, newly bare cheek against his skin crumbles away his defenses. He wipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb. In turn, a single tear breaks loose from his eye. She finally inhales._

_His lips part._

_Her lips part in instinctual response._

_His fingers leave her cheek and wrap gently around the side of her head, entwining in her hair, and at the same time he finally lessens his grip on her wrist and pulls it down to press her palm against his chest._

_She can feel his heartbeat._

_He closes his eyes and tilts his chin down toward her._

_She closes her eyes and raises her chin to him. Electricity flooding her chest in pulsating waves of energy._

_And then_

_\- finally -_

_he kisses her..._

_...on her forehead._

_And there is no mistaking its meaning:_

Goodbye. 

  
_Her heart does a sickly flip inside her chest and then promptly crashes and breaks - utterly and completely. The all-too-brief surge of electicity that had just overwhelmed every fiber of her instantly dissipates, leaving behind a hollow, numbing ache._

_He releases her wrist carefully and her hand drops to her side as if it were made of lead. He takes two measured steps back._

"I'm sorry," _he exhales with a tremble. Then, without hesitation, he turns and walks away into the shadows._

_Gone._

_The whole world is brutally still - except for the waterfalls faintly roaring in the distance behind her, echoing off the surrounding rock walls. It is the only sound left for her to hear this night, standing alone under the stars._

__


End file.
